


Together

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin and Padmé Adopt Ahsoka, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Blankets, Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, Hugs, Morning Cuddles, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: After leaving the Order, Ahsoka goes to the one person she can still trust: Padmé Amidala.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 43
Kudos: 302





	1. Padmé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once a Master, Always a Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962386) by [AhsokaSkywalker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaSkywalker8/pseuds/AhsokaSkywalker8). 
  * Inspired by [Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381984) by [jadejedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejedi/pseuds/jadejedi). 
  * Inspired by [Padme Says No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976478) by [Nny11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11). 



> When I say "inspired by," I mean these works contributed to my feels about this little family :) :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm revising this fic, so here's the first revised chapter!

Padmé was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door.

She frowned. She wasn’t expecting any visitors. Anakin would be the only one who might come to her apartment at this time, but…

No. She may not have been Force-sensitive, but she had grown to recognize Anakin’s presence. She wasn’t as good at it as a Jedi, of course, or even a Jedi youngling, but she just subconsciously _knew_ when Anakin was nearby. There was a sort of aura of safety and familiarity unique to him.

It was most definitely _not_ him on the other side of the door.

But for some reason, she still felt some of that sense of no danger. Maybe it was the Force, or maybe she was just tired, but whatever the reason, she felt no need to be afraid, no reason to arm herself as she went to the door.

She pressed the button, and with a soft _hiss_ the door slid open to reveal Ahsoka.

Relief swept over Padmé, tension easing away that she didn’t even know was there. Even though she knew everything had worked out all right, it was still a relief to see Ahsoka safe and unharmed.

Unharmed… physically, at least. Because… the way Ahsoka had her arms crossed tightly across herself, the effort it seemed to take her just to hold her head up, the distant look in her eyes—Padmé had seen it before. After Maridun. Ryloth. Umbara. After Obi-Wan’s “death.”

During her trial.

Sighing, Padmé pushed those thoughts away and managed a kind smile. “Hello, Ahsoka.”

“Hello,” Ahsoka said quietly, her mouth curving into a smile of her own. “I… I just… after everything that happened, I…” She trailed off, looking awkwardly at the floor. And there it was again, that distant look.

“You didn’t want to be in the Temple?” Padmé said softly, already knowing the answer.

She nodded shyly.

Padmé smiled again. “You’re always welcome here, Ahsoka,” she said softly, laying a gentle arm around her shoulders to guide her into the apartment.

Ahsoka relaxed at the touch, a little, but then Padmé felt her tense again. Almost as if she were _trying_ not to relax.

Padmé knew the feeling all too well. She wished Ahsoka didn’t.

“Do you want to sit down?” she asked, prompting her toward the couch with a gentle pressure that could just be taken as an affectionate squeeze.

Ahsoka nodded again, and Padmé felt her lean a little closer as they walked to the couch. She seemed content to sit quietly, so Padmé just kept her arm around her, giving her a shoulder to lean on. They sat together watching the city lights through the window, the silence filled only with the soft, distant hum of speeders.

And then, a sniffle.

A single tear ran down Ahsoka’s cheek, and before she began to cry Padmé was already pulling her into an embrace, as if muffling the tears would make the hurt go away.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she murmured against Ahsoka’s montral, gently rubbing the back of her head. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I…” She choked on a sob, and Padmé felt more tears soak her shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m right here,” she whispered. “You have all the time in the world.”

Ahsoka shook her head, almost burrowing into Padmé’s shoulder. “I left…” she whimpered, so quiet and broken that Padmé could barely hear.

Shock began to flare up in her chest, but she shoved it down. That wasn’t what either of them needed right now.

Ahsoka began to sob again, and Padmé’s heart broke for her even more than it already had. She was _sixteen._ And she had been fighting in a _war_ for the past three years. Padmé had seen her pain, held her through her tears and night terrors. Being betrayed by someone who was once her friend, hunted, abandoned by those who claimed to trust her, was the latest in a long line of traumas.

Nobody Ahsoka’s age should have to go through any of those things, but… too little did this world care about “should.”

Padmé hugged her tighter, just enough to let her know that she was here, she wasn’t going anywhere. Her throat felt tight, words failed her, but Ahsoka didn’t need words, just safety, security, shelter, and Padmé gave it, holding her close to shield her from anything and everything in the world that could ever hurt her.


	2. Padmé

Anakin Skywalker brought his speeder down on one of the many landing pads of 500 Republica. Adjusting the hood of his cloak, he hopped lightly out of the speeder and strode in the direction of Padmé’s apartment.

As he approached the door, Anakin reached out to feel for Padmé’s presence. He found it soon enough, blurred and softened by sleep.

But there was another presence in the apartment, one that Anakin knew all too well.

Drawing in a sharp breath, he fumbled with his utility belt, pulling out his key card and sliding it into the slot, slamming his thumb against the button to open the door.

The door slid open, and Anakin slipped silently inside. He kicked his boots off in the entryway (Padmé was always so picky about that) and went into the living room, looking for the presence he already missed even though it hadn’t even been a day.

He entered the living room and stopped in his tracks.

There she was.

Ahsoka.

She was asleep on the couch, curled up against Padmé, one hand holding lightly on to Padmé’s dress. Even while asleep, Padmé was holding Ahsoka close and snug in her arms.

Ahsoka was okay. She was safe.

Their last conversation hadn’t been their last.

_“I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council… and without you.”_

_“I understand. More than you realize, I_ understand _wanting to walk away from the Order.”_

_“I know.”_

Anakin laughed to himself.

Of course Ahsoka would come here.

How did he ever think he could hide anything from his clever little Snips?

Anakin went back to the entryway, shrugging off his cloak and hanging it up. Walking as quietly as he could, he passed through the living room again and went to the bedroom. He opened the closet and pulled out a blanket.

He made his way back to the couch. Ever so carefully, he draped the blanket over Padmé and Ahsoka, tucking it tenderly around their shoulders.

“Sleep good,” he whispered. Leaning down, he planted a light kiss on Padmé’s forehead.

He smiled fondly, straightening up and looking down at the two sleeping forms in front of him.

He loved Padmé and Ahsoka both _so much._

In a different world, they could be a family.

They could… do family things.

His smile disappeared as he realized that he couldn’t think of any specific “family things.”

It was just proof of reality.

Anakin was a Jedi.

Padmé was a Senator.

Ahsoka… he had no idea what she was going to do, and that _scared_ him. Where was she going to go? She couldn’t stay with him forever.

And there it was, that fear he had carried for the past three years, the fear of letting go.

He had always told himself that there were other things to worry about, things more important and in-the-moment, and that he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to Ahsoka for a long time.

Not ever, if he could help it.

And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t telling himself the same thing even now.

Anakin sighed, running his organic hand through his hair, feeling the dark locks brushing against his fingers. He sat down gently on the couch, trying his best not to disturb Padmé or Ahsoka.

He looked over at Ahsoka in Padmé’s arms.

She looked so small, so _young._

He hadn’t been able to protect her from the war, from the Council, from Tarkin.

But maybe just being there for her was enough.

With another quiet sigh, he leaned on Padmé and shut his eyes.


	3. Ahsoka

Ahsoka Tano was cozy and warm and she didn’t want to move.

Of course, she would have to eventually, because Anakin would come barging into her room and not leave until she got up.

But he hadn’t yet, so she yawned and shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable and enjoy a few more moments of rest.

Suddenly, she felt a hand brushing her head.

“Wha…” Ahsoka mumbled.

She blinked her eyes open.

The familiar face of Padmé Amidala looked down at her, smiling warmly.

Frowning and blinking the sleepiness out of her eyes, Ahsoka looked around.

What was she doing in Padmé’s apartment? Not to mention… in Padmé’s lap, being held like a youngling.

Then her memory kicked in.

She left the Order.

She left Anakin.

She didn’t have a home anymore.

She didn’t have anything anymore.

With a shuddery breath, she closed her eyes and reached for the Force, the only thing she had left, trying to calm herself.

But as the Force flowed over her, she felt a familiar presence.

A presence that was not Padmé’s.

As if on cue, a tired groan sounded from the other side of the couch.

Ahsoka pulled away from Padmé to look, even though the Force was already telling her who was there.

Anakin Skywalker blinked sleepily back at her. “Hey, Ahsoka,” he mumbled.

Before she knew what she was doing, she scrambled towards Anakin, her master, her friend.

But she forgot about (or perhaps hadn’t noticed) the blanket over her and Padmé.

Ahsoka yelped as she got all tangled up in the blanket and fell off the couch onto the floor.

Ignoring Padmé and Anakin’s giggles, she kicked her legs until she was free of the blanket. Then she pushed herself to her feet and ran to Anakin, throwing her arms around his neck.

He gave a little laugh and returned the embrace, softly patting her back. “Good to see you again, Snips.”

She smiled at the old pet name and hugged him tighter.

When they finally pulled apart, Padmé was watching them with a fond smile.

Ahsoka felt her stripes darkening. “I… about last night, I’m…"

She had just come to Padmé’s house and made herself right at home. The last thing the Senator needed was a teenage former Padawan with emotional (and a whole bunch of other) problems.

At least Anakin actually belonged here.

Of course, Ahsoka _knew_ Anakin and Padmé were married. They were pretty bad at pretending otherwise, especially Anakin.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back out of her thoughts.

“Ahsoka…” Padmé said softly. “Don’t apologize. Hey.” She gently lifted Ahsoka’s chin to look into her eyes. “I will always, _always_ be there for you. We both will. No matter what.”

Ahsoka couldn’t find the words to thank Padmé, so she just smiled a small, grateful smile.

Anakin cleared his throat.

“So… you, um… since the other day you also said ‘I know,’ I guess you… probably know about…” Anakin gestured between himself and Padmé.

Padmé gave Anakin a very unimpressed look. Ahsoka didn’t even look at Padmé’s face, but she just _knew._ Maybe it was the Force. Or maybe it was just what she thought of as “Padmé politician power.”

Ahsoka giggled slightly and nodded, acknowledging Anakin’s statement.

“So yeah, uh… we’re… married,” Anakin said, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Padmé said. “Ahsoka, we both love you and we would be honored if you want to officially be a part of our family.”

Ahsoka blinked.

Swallowed.

Blinked again.

And again and again.

She opened her mouth, then closed it and swallowed again.

She nodded.

“Yes,” she choked out.

Her vision was blurry, but she could feel Anakin and Padmé’s joy, affection, care, love in the Force, feel their arms wrapping around her.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, a few tears escaping even as she smiled, and rested her head on Padmé’s shoulder.

“I love you guys,” she whispered.

“We love you too, Ahsoka,” Padmé said, squeezing her tightly.

Anakin didn’t say anything out loud, but in the Force, he sent Ahsoka love and peace and safety, wrapping around her like the softest, warmest blanket.

Ahsoka smiled and snuggled closer to Anakin and Padmé—who she guessed were officially her parents now.

She was so kriffing happy.

She left the Order, but she had a new family, one that would never leave her.

“Are you… purring?” Anakin asked.

“Togrutas purr, Ani,” Padmé said. “It means she feels happy and safe.” She chuckled as Ahsoka nuzzled against her neck, trying to thank her for understanding.

They were her family. They always had been and always would be.

She would always be happy and safe with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long-I was busy, and then I was stuck on what to write, and yeah, yeah, all that stuff you always hear from writers :)  
> I am most definitely not done with this AU, so expect more similar stories! Maybe even with actual plot, like how all this affects Palpatine's plan. But probably a lot more fluff than plot :)  
> And I'm listening to "Concerning Hobbits" by Howard Shore right now, and I think it really fits the ending of this story! Especially the last 40 seconds or so of the song. Just in case you want to go listen to it, I guess... I don't know.  
> Speaking of music, if you want to see a cool Clone Wars tribute/music video, look up "tcw netflix trip" by katierosefun on YouTube (yes, some of you may recognize katierosefun as an AO3 user as well). It's less than a minute long, but still really good, in my opinion.  
> Anyway, enough of all that! I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> -Jimmy  
> UPDATE (August 2, 2020): I don't know if anyone's reading this, but you know how I said there would be three chapters to this story and then I would write other stories to go with it? Well, I changed my mind. I think I'll just add more on to this story instead of publishing a lot more separate stories. There will be separate stories (probably mostly mindless fluff oneshots :D) related to this one, but this one is the main one where the plot happens. I'll put this note on the next chapter as well. Have a nice day! :)


End file.
